Talk:USS Premonition
missing sources I've just been researching the files in Armada to fill out the page, and I couldn't find anything to substantiate a few claims on this page: My odf for the ship gives a registration of NX-4612, not NX-80189; I can't find any mention of the class being "originally concieved as a temporal research vessel, and served as a testbed for the advanced temporal drive research being done at the top secret Manheim Temporal Research Facility." or "the remnants of Starfleet turned the ship into a full scale battleship"; I also didn't find any specific mention of Andor, Tellar or Romulus being assimilated in the alternate future; And finally I missed any reference to when exactly the ship came from, while the current page suggests 2382. However, as I was only flipping through files to find the info I need for the page, so it's possible I might have missed those details. So before I remove them, can anyone substantiate them? --8of5 02:19, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I'll have to check to make certain, but I believe the history of the vessel might come from the manual that comes with Armada. The assimilation of Andor, Tellar, and Romulus come from the first Federation mission in the game itself when Captain Deming pleads with Captain Picard for his help. --Captain Savar 17:30, 1 November 2008 (UTC) ::If the manual has anything on the Premonition I've not found it - it only lists buildable units, which the Premonition is not, and doesn’t have a section detailing the story (other than a prelude, which is before the Premonition appeared). ::The dialogue in that first mission mentions the destruction of Earth, Vulcan, Bajor and Qo'noS, not those other planets. --8of5 17:35, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :::Its true. But having its regestry as NX-80189 seems more...realistic if you know what I mean. The regestries of mosrt other ships had 5 numbers, not 4 and they began with 7, and this with 8. Makes sense. -- Ooiue 7:51, 31 March 2010 :I do see your point, but this isn't a website where people are allowed to make up their own details as they see fit. Please refrain from inventing your own information on Memory Beta, and stick to the details from the sources. -- Captain MKB 07:28, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I dont mean to force the issue at hand, but check memory alpha on Armada, it says its registry there, i was simply putting on info from memory alpha. -- Ooiue 16:58, 31 March 2010 Where as I checked with Armada itself, thus eliminated the chance of perpetuating inaccurate information... --8of5 18:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, Memory Alpha is not a primary source for this wiki, even though it often correctly reflects other such things that are our primary sources. in this case, 8of5 has verified that the data won't be used here without a further sourcing. Who's watching MA these days anyway ;) - Captain MKB 19:24, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Registry What is the exact source of NX-80189? The only registry I ever found in the game relating to the Premonition is NX-4612. –-- Markonian 22:20, January 13, 2014 (UTC)